Through The Rain
by Yaoke
Summary: "When you get caught in the rain without anyone, when you're distraught without anyone, when you keep crying out to be saved..." [Ken+Ran]


** Through The Rain**

_ Preformed By: Mariah Carey_

_ Story By: Yaoke_  
  


He stood alone in the middle of the field, his eyes closed tightly to prevent the drops of rain to slip through. He faced the Heavens allowing the clear liquid to purify his body and wash the sorrow away. His wet hair clung to his face as he cried to be forgiven, to be found and most importantly, to be saved.

The rain pounded mercilessly against his rigid form as the winds whirled around his cold body causing the emptiness inside to amplify. His ears filled with the violent call of Nature's rage imitating the storm within himself. He could hear the thunder resonate through the earth, see the flash of lighting through his closed eye lids and taste the bitterness of those tears falling from the sky.

  
_When you get caught in the rain with no where to run  
When you're distraught and in pain without anyone   
When you keep crying out to be saved   
But nobody comes and you feel so far away   
That you just can't find your way home   
You can get there alone   
It's okay, what you say is_

His legs weakened causing his body to collapse onto the soft earth underneath. He curled into a fetal position, the soft blades of grass almost comforting against his skin. His tears streamed down his face mingling with those falling upon his weakened body. Memories flashed in front of his mind's eye and all he could do was watch suffering all over again from the past.

~+~

"It's raining again."

"Do you know why it rains?"

"Why?"

"Because when angels on earth cry so do the ones in Heaven." There was a pause before the speaker continued. "When one suffers, the rest suffer as well."

"How do you know this?"

"Because it rained the day she died."

~+~

His cries fell upon deaf ears as he crawled on to his hands and knees. The rain continued to pound upon his weak state. "I deserve this." he mumbled as he stared at the ground. "I deserve it all."

_ [Chorus]  
I can make it through the rain   
I can stand up once again on my own   
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith  
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain_

~+~

"When I'm gone, please don't cry."

"Why not?"

"Because I will cry too."

"What? How?"

"I will always watch over you because you are my angel." A soft kiss was placed upon his forehead before the speaker continued. "When you shed tears of pain and sadness, so will I." He reached for the other's hand and grasped it gently in his own. "I will never let you suffer alone."

~+~

Shakily he got to his knees, his eyes sightless as he stared into the void. Unconsciously he ran his hands up and down his sleeveless arms slightly warming them. _"I will never let you suffer alone."_ He shook his head of the excess water and got up slowly, his legs shaking from the cold. Those words rang softly through his thoughts.

  
_And if you keep falling down don't you dare give in  
You will arise safe and sound, so keep pressing on steadfastly  
And you'll find what you need to prevail   
What you say is _

Minutes passed like hours as the lone man continued to allow the wind and rain to beat him down. He faced it all with tears in his eyes and sadness written all over his face. He couldn't help but feel the pain of losing so much so soon. He had only loved him for a day when God's mighty hand had taken his love away swiftly in one motion. 

_ [Chorus]_  
_I can make it through the rain   
I can stand up once again on my own   
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith   
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain_   
  


It's been four years since the light in his eyes flickered out. Even to this day he remembers everything from that fateful night. He could smell the faint traces of gun power in the air mingled with the stench of blood, hear the loud gun shot ringing through the empty house and taste Death's wrath on his tongue. 

  
_And when the rain blows, as shadows grow close don't be afraid   
There's nothing you can't face   
And should they tell you you'll never pull through   
Don't hesitate, stand tall and say   
  
_

~+~

"How is he? When can I see him?"

"He didn't make it. I'm sorry." There was a long pause as the tension in the air intensified. "No, you're not."

~+~

  
_[Chorus]_

_ I can make it through the rain   
I can stand up once again on my own   
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith   
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain   
  
_

That night he ran till his legs gave away and his lungs burned with exhaustion. He collapsed onto the pavement and turned towards the heavens as the night filled with fat droplets of water. They fell harder and harder as the night continued. So did the ones from his own eyes. That night, it had rained, much like today.

  
_I can make it through the rain  
And stand up once again  
And I live one more day   
And I, I can make it through the rain _

Finally, the tears ran dry as he stood heaving for air. The rain continued to fall but the wind had stopped, easing the harshness around him. Eventually the rain stopped and the clouds parted allowing the moon's pale beauty to surface. He watched in awe as the stars appeared one by one in the night's sky above him. He took one deep breathe and gazed longingly at the brightest star shining upon him. "I can make it through the rain." he stated now staring at the moon. "I will be strong, for the both of us, Ran."

_ (Oh, yes you can)   
You're going to make it through the rain_

** OWARI**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Weiß Boys. *thinks* Yeah...*cries*


End file.
